Lure
Lure is a gag track that has low accuracy, and becomes available once a Toon finishes the ToonTasks in Donald's Dock, or The Brrrgh. Lure gags are the third gags used in a Cog battle, after Toon-Up and Trap. Lure gags affect Cogs, but do not deal direct damage to them - instead, they force a Cog along a certain path of movement towards the Lure. When a Lure gag is used, the Cogs will be stunned for a set amount of rounds. During this period of time, the lured Cogs will be unable to attack. If a Cog is in a lured state, any Throw or Squirt gags targeting the Cog will be guaranteed to hit, and receive a 1.5x (50%) damage bonus. After a Cog is hit while being in a lured state OR when the maximum amount of Lure rounds is met, it will wake up from the stun and attack the Toons. Sound Gags will always hit lured Cogs, but will wake them up without a lure damage bonus. Unlike in Toontown Online, Drop is not guaranteed to miss, but neither is it guaranteed to hit, and it does not give a damage bonus either. Trap Gags increase the accuracy of Lure Gags when used in the same round, and the Lure Gag will always land the Cog on the first Trap in its path, forcing it to activate the Trap and take damage. Moreover, unlike other organic bonuses, organic Lure Gags gain a boost in Accuracy, and the Level 7 Gag, the Presentation, will gain perfect accuracy. This makes an organic Presentation, on top of a Railroad, the only other Level 7 Gag in the game that has perfect Accuracy. Single vs Multi Target Lures Single Target Lures Single target lures only affect one Cog at a time, but they benefit from a larger range than stated on the Gag Chart. All single target lures have a 2 square effective radius from where the Lure is placed. For instance, a $1 Bill has a maximum range of 5 squares, not 3 - the physical lure is thrown out up to 3 squares away, which lures in all Cogs around it in a 2 square radius. The flip side of this is that single target lures only affect Cogs within the 2 square effective radius, and nothing else. Single target lures select the Cog to be lured in the following manner: # It selects the Cog closest to the thrown Lure. (Note that you cannot throw the Lure out to a square which a Cog is directly standing over) # If Cogs are the same distance apart, it randomly selects one Cog to be lured. The Gag's Accuracy is based off that specific Cog's level. # If the Lure fails on that Cog, it selects all other Cogs equidistant from the lure with the initial target, and selects them as lure targets. The Gag then attempts to lure all of these Cogs one at a time (repeating steps 2 to 3). Multi Target Lures Multi target lures are more complicated. For one, the origin point of the lure is the Toon itself - a Small Magnet with a 3 square effective radius only has a 3 square range. It also forces all Cogs to move towards the targeted Toon. Theoretically, with 8 lured Cogs, a Toon can trap itself in and be unable to move out. Moreover, the Gag's Accuracy is based off the '''highest levelled '''Cog caught in the Gag's effective radius. If the Gag fails on that Cog, it fails on all the other Cogs as well. Gags Category:Lure Gags Category:Gags